Have Yourself A Merry Little Ai-mas!
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: My first ever YGO VRAINS Christmas fanfic story on Christmas Day!


**Merry Christmas, everybody! I thought I do a little fun and first VRAINS Christmas with two of one of my favorite characters and great partners where one is in a Christmas spirit while the other is a bit of a Grinch. So enjoy this very Ai-mas fanfic!**

* * *

The first thing Yusaku first hears as he wakes up was music. Christmas music. He certainly didn't turn his radio on before he went to bed last night.

When he gets out of bed, he is shocked of what he is seeing of what his room looks like. Full of snowmen, Christmas decorations, Christmas lights, and a Christmas tree. Then he sees Ai putting up the Christmas decorations while humming those Christmas songs on the radio and Roboppy is helping him out too.

Seeing Ai doing all of this really made Yusaku mad now. "AI!"

Ai got startled when Yusaku shouted and starts to wobble and then fell to the floor with his butt. "Ow!" He started to rub his butt because it hurt when he fell off the ladder, even though he is in a SOLtis body.

"Told you Master would find out, Aniki." Roboppy told Ai.

Yusaku walks towards Ai as Ai gets up and glares at him. "What did do you to my apartment?!"

"Uh… I decorated it?"

"Why?!"

Ai gives his Origin a big grin. "I just discovered a holiday that no Ignis has ever heard of before! Christmas! To celebrate this holiday, I bought some Christmas decorations and a Christmas tree so we can all celebrate it together! Do you love it, Yusaku-chan?"

Yusaku looks around his apartment with a frown on his face. "No! I don't celebrate Christmas."

Ai made a confused look when Yusaku said that. "Are you Jewish? Do you celebrate this other holiday on December called Hanukkah?"

"No."

"Kwanzaa?

"That holiday is for African Americans only, Ai."

"Well, if you don't celebrate Christmas, or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, then what do you celebrate?" Ai asked.

"None. I just don't celebrate Christmas at all. And also, I'm not Jewish." Yusaku told the Ignis.

"NANI?!" Ai is super mechokku when Yusaku said that. Why would he not celebrate Christmas at all!

"It's true, Aniki. Master does not celebrate at all. He told me once I learned about it myself when I was created and I did not understand why he would hate it." Roboppy said.

"Seriously?! Why?! How can you hate Christmas, Yusaku-chan?!" Ai asked, still in shock.

"I never said that I hated it. I said I don't celebrate Christmas at all."

"That's the same thing!" Ai complained. "I just discovered this amazing event and you just go on and say that you hate this event! You are cruel! Cruuuueeel! Too cruel!"

"Ai, you're being overdramatic here. I never celebrated Christmas for 10 years now."

Ai is quiet for a moment when Yusaku said that he didn't celebrated Christmas for 10 years. That was after the Lost Incident. Did the Lost Incident made Yusaku hate Christmas so much?

Yusaku sighs in tiredness and rubs his temples. "Look, I gotta get ready for school. And when I get you, I better see all of this down."

"What?! No! I just put them all up!" Ai whined. "Can we please leave them up until after Christmas?"

"No."

Ai frowns and then turns to Roboppy. "Roboppy, do your thing."

Roboppy nods and faces Yusaku. "Please Master. I never celebrated Christmas before so can we please leave it all up until it is over?" Roboppy makes a pout on his mouth and gives out the puppy dog eyes to his master.

Yusaku stares at Roboppy's puppy dog eyes and knotted his eye brows. He is always so soft whenever Roboppy does those puppy eyes. They are adorable. "Ugh… Fine. We'll leave them up until December 26th."

"Yay-desu!" Roboppy jumped in joy.

Ai sighed in relief. He has until December 25th to figure out why the Lost Incident has something to do with Yusaku hating Christmas.

Once Yusaku got ready for school, he left the apartment. Ai puts his hand under his chin and does his thinking pose. "Hm… So Yusaku used to love Christmas from the day he is born to the age of 5. And then after the Lost Incident, he suddenly hates it. I know Yusaku-chan will deny if I asked him if the Lost Incident is what made him hate Christmas, so either Roboppy or Kusanagi-san might know." Ai turns to face Roboppy. "So Roboppy, you've been with Yusaku for a really long time now before I came along, so I bet you know why he hates Christmas, right?"

"Nope! I was born 3 years ago when Master made me!" Roboppy said with a smile on his face.

"Well, that crosses you off the list," Ai said with an annoyed look on his face, "guess I can ask Kusanagi-san." Ai goes over to the coat closet, grabs a jacket, puts it on (despite the fact he is a SOLtis android and they could not feel cold), puts the scarf on, and left the apartment.

* * *

When Ai arrived to the Cafe Nagi truck, the Kusanagi brothers have already got the Christmas lights up around the truck and serve Christmasy hotdogs for the customers. He told the older Kusanagi brother about Yusaku's attitude about Christmas and he figure Kusanagi would know if the Lost Incident had anything to do with Yusaku hating Christmas.

"Sorry, Ai. I don't know anything about Yusaku hating Christmas. We only worked together to fight the Knights of Hanoi. You know that, Ai." He told the Ignis.

"Oh. Right. I forgot." Ai faces the ground in disappointment and feels an aura of disappointment around him. "Thanks for the info." He walks over to the table and sat down, then buries his face into his arms. There's no one else who can help him know why Yusaku hates Christmas after the Lost Incident 10 years ago. Now he and Roboppy will never have a Christmas if Yusaku keeps acting like a Grinch Scrooge forever.

"Why are you so interested trying to get Fujiki into the holidays?" A voice made Ai lift his head up a bit. Ryoken Kogami is sitting in the same table where Ai is sitting. Guess he didn't noticed him.

"Cause Mr. Tsundere Grouchy Pants hated Christmas for 10 years and I had a feeling the Lost Incident have something to do with it, that's why."

Ryoken was silent for a moment, then he closes his laptop to face the Ignis. "Okay, first of all, just because Fujiki doesn't celebrate Christmas anymore, it doesn't mean the Lost Incident made him hate it, second, asking Shoichi Kusanagi and Fujiki's cleaning robot maid won't get you the answers if they don't know it either, and third, maybe I can help you in this situation."

Ai's eyes widen when he said that. "Really?!" He then gets up from his chair, goes to Ryoken, and claps his hands tight around Ryoken's hand. "Oh please, Revolver-sensei! Tell me, tell me, tell me why Yusaku-chan hates Christmas so much! Please!"

Ryoken gives Ai a glare. "Let. Go."

Ai can feel the fear creep over his spine, if he had a spine in this body, so he lets go of Ryoken's hand.

"I never said I know why Fujiki hates Christmas-"

Ai knotted his eye brows when he said that. "Then I did you say that you can help me in this situation!?" Ai asked, very upset.

"Because, before my father started the project, Fujiki gave me his mother's phone number for whenever we want to talk 10 years ago. And I only used this phone when I tried to call him and his mother picked up the phone and told me that he hasn't come home at all. I still kept the number, but never have the courage to call him again." He pulls a small piece of paper out of his coat pocket and gives it to Ai. Ai takes the piece of paper and takes a look at it. It looks like a phone number. Most likely Yusaku's mother's phone number. Yusaku never mentioned his parents at all. "You can give his mother a call and you'll get your answer.

Ai smiles and hugs Ryoken tight. "Thank you so much, Revolver-sensei! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ryoken gives another glare at Ai once again, and the Ignis gulped in fear and lets go of Ryoken from the hug. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I hope you and Fujiki will have your happy Christmas once it's situated, Ai." Ryoken said, giving the Ignis a warm smile.

Ai is a bit surprised when Ryoken smiled. It was kind fo rare to see him like that. Then Ai smiles back at him. "Thank you. And Merry Christmas, Revolver-sensei."

And with that, Ai left the town center and goes around town to find a phone booth.

* * *

After walking around the city for about an hour or 2, Ai finally found a phone booth. He goes inside the phone booth, pulls out the paper with the phone number on it that Ryoken gave to him, and dials the number.

It started to ring for a moment until finally someone picked it up. "Hello?"

Ai gets a little confused when a man answered the phone instead of Yusaku's mother. "Uh… Is this supposed to be Yusaku's mom being a transgender?"

The man on the phone was silent for a moment before answering. "You know the brat? Haven't heard from him from 10 years."

Wow. That was pretty rude. "Um… By any chance, are you Yusaku's dad?" He asked the man on the phone.

"I was, but not anymore."

"Not anymore? What does that mean?"

"I don't want to see the brat who caused his own mother to die after disappearing for 6 months!"

Ai's eyes widen when he said that. Yusaku's mother is dead? And this man, Yusaku's father, thinks Yusaku caused her dead. Why would he think that? "What…happened 10 years ago?"

"He was supposed to be home after school and suddenly he just wound up disappear out of thin air. My wife tried to look for him, but it was a no show. She was so desperate that she died from a broken heart."

"Broken heart? You can't die from a broken heart."

"I know. It's because of that brat going missing that my wife died. That's why I abandon him for good and I don't ever want to see him again!"

"But he's your son and it's Christmas! Isn't Christmas supposed to be being with your family?"

"With that brat, who caused his own mother to die? Hell no! Whoever this is, don't call me ever again!"

"But, but, but, but, but-" Before Ai can say anything, the man hung up. Ai sighed in defeat and hangs up the phone. Believing what this man said, due to Yusaku getting taken away due to the Lost Incident, his mother die of a broken heart of not seeing her own son and his father blamed him for it and abandon him for it.

Now Ai finally understands why Yusaku hates Christmas so much. It's because he doesn't have a family he can celebrate with. But, Ai knows what he has to do. He gets out of the phone booth and runs back home.

* * *

Once Ai is back home, he didn't have time to say hi to Roboppy, who is still decorating the apartment. He immedientlly grabs the robot boy and takes him down to the basement. "Where are we going, Aniki?" Roboppy asked.

"I need your help on an important present for Yusaku." Once they are down at the basement, Ai closes the door and they both got to work.

When Yusaku got home from school, he noticed that Ai and Roboppy aren't there. Then they heard noises down at the basement. Guess they are busy doing some Christmas presents. Yusaku might as well buy something for the two, despite the fact he doesn't celebrate Christmas anymore. He went out of the apartment and goes out shopping for the two.

* * *

A few weeks have passed and Christmas Day has finally arrived. Yusaku was sound asleep when he felt someone bouncing on him on the bed, waking him up suddenly.

"Wake up, Master! Wake up! It's Christmas Day!" Roboppy was jumping up and down in excitement on the bed, with Yusaku in it.

"Roboppy! Stop jumping on the bed!" Yusaku yelled.

Roboppy did stop jumping and he pouted in sadness.

Yusaku sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." He gives Roboppy a hug. "I'll try to behave on Christmas."

"Okay." Roboppy hugs back Yusaku before they both get out of bed.

Roboppy runs to the Christmas tree and down with only two presents. He stares at them kind of disappointed. "This is it? Santa-kun is not good at giving a lot of presents."

"Those two presents are for you and Ai. Speaking of which, where is he?" Yusaku looks around the apartment and it is true Ai isn't here when Roboppy woke him up.

Then suddenly, the door suddenly opened and Ai came bursting in with a red suit and a beard around his face. "Ho ho ho, everybody! Santa Ai has come to town with lots of presents! Or just one present that is."

Yusaku and Roboppy stared at Ai looking like that as he came downstair. "Ai, why are you dress like that?" Yusaku asked first.

"I'm Santa Claus! A jolly fella who goes around the world delivering presents to good little boys and girls! I learned about him when I discovered Christmas weeks ago." Ai told his partner.

"That's Santa Claus?" Roboppy said kind of confused. "I just thought you were a weird dirty old man."

Ai stared at Roboppy when he said that. This… wasn't the first time Roboppy called him a weird dirty old man. Maybe it's the beard?

"Ai, turn yourself back to normal. You look ridiculous in it." Yusaku told him. Ai pouted when Yusaku said that and he turns back to his own clothes and no beard.

"Okay, I'm going to give you two these first since you guys are in the holiday spirit." Yusaku pulls the two presents out from the tree and gives them to Ai and Roboppy.

Ai and Roboppy immedientlly takes the gifts and opens them up right away. Then they gasped of what they are holding. "You got us autographs from our favorite actor of our favorite soap opera?!" They both asked at the same time.

"I just found two copies of it at a pawn store and just bought it, since you both love that dumb show in the first place. It's the least I could do for this holiday."

They both hug Yusaku very tight with big smiles on their faces, which made Yusaku surprised by their reaction. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After saying thank you multiple times, they both pulled away from the hug they gave to Yusaku and Ai clears his throat. "Alright, now that that's settled, we would like you to give you a present as well."

"Ai, you don't have to do that. I'm fine without presents."

"No, no, no, no! I insist that you open this particular present, Yusaku-chan, from both me and Roboppy." Ai pulls out the present from his long vest pocket and hands it over to Yusaku.

Yusaku takes the takes the gift and looks at it for a moment, then looks at Ai and Roboppy, then back to the present. He then opens it and is surprised of what he is looking at. It was a photograph of him, Ai, and Roboppy in a photo frame. Ai and Roboppy are both hugging Yusaku with grins and smiles on their faces while Yusaku gives out a small smile at both of them when they are hugging him. On the photo frame, it is carved "My Family" on it.

"I manage to photo print that picture of us at the time we were both brought back because of you. And me and Roboppy started working on the photo frame just for you."

"I did the whittling-desu!" Roboppy said with a smile on his face. "I have the splinters to prove it! It hurt!"

Yusaku didn't say anything. He keeps on staring at the photo frame.

"I've… learned why you don't celebrate Christmas. It's because of how you were treated in the Lost Incident, your mother died of a broken heart and that your father blamed you for it and abandon you, leaving you at the orphanage and by yourself," Ai explained with a sad expression, then changing it to a serious look, "but I want you to know that you are not alone anymore, Yusaku. I'm here, and so is Roboppy. We're your family now and we both love you no matter what, and that photo frame proves it."

Yusaku still hasn't said anything after Ai has finishing speaking and keeps on staring at the photo frame. "Uh… Yusaku-chan?" Ai reaches out to Yusaku, but stops when his partner's whole body starts to shake a bit, and he was surprised that tears fell out of his eyes and landed on the photo frame.

Yusaku then lets out a sob and then he leans in and hugs Ai and Roboppy tight, like they are his life line. "Ai… Roboppy… I love you both too. So much…"

Ai smiles gently at Yusaku and hugs him back. Roboppy hugs his master back as well.

"Thank you. Both of you. For this gift. For the family that I've always wanted."

"You're welcome, Yusaku."

"Does this mean we can celebrate Christmas every year now, Master?"

"Yes, Roboppy. We do."

"Yay-desu!"

Both Yusaku and Ai laughed heartfelt when Roboppy cheered in joy and they continued to celebrate Christmas together, as a family.

* * *

**And thus, Yusaku's heart grew three sizes thanks to Ai-chan and Roboppy-chan! Thank you so much for reading this Christmas fanfic story! Merry Ai-mas everybody! And also, Merry Christmas!**

**P.S. I saw the new trailer of YGO 7, which is called Yu-Gi-Oh! Sevens. The design is different, but cute. And Rush Duel looks cool, but very difficult. The only let down for me is that the main protagonist is not a female, but once again a male named Yuga Odo. Despite that, I might plan on watching it on April 2020 to see what I think of it.**


End file.
